


Pyrite Amoureuse

by AllenKune



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: Boys In Love, Friends to Lovers, M/M, thoughts
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22684564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenKune/pseuds/AllenKune
Summary: Diamond recherche de l'or, de l'or caché dans un coeur aussi doux que le soleil du matin de leur petit village.
Relationships: Jun | Barry | Pearl/Kouki | Lucas | Diamond
Kudos: 2





	Pyrite Amoureuse

Diamond observait pensivement les ouvriers travaillaient dure, armée de pioche et de courage pour extraire le charbon de la roche. Leurs pokémons les aidaient, transportant la précieuse ressource vers les wagons et l'entre de la mine de Charbourg. Le jeune dresseur trouvait cela agréable de restait là, observant juste le monde bougeait et travaillait alors qu'il était assis sur une caisse vide.

Il aurait sans aucun doute put passait la journée ainsi dans d'autres circonstances. Mais il avait une personne à trouver s'il voulait continuer d'avancer vers la ligue. Diamond n'aurait jamais cru qu'il tenterait sa chance dans les combats de dresseurs. Mais il avait suivi Pearl une nouvelle fois.

Il ne savait pas s'il regrettait ça, cela allait être dure et fatiguant. Il n'avait même pas encore fait son premier combat d'arène que Diamond avait envie de restais là, de ne plus bouger pour quelques jours et grignoter un paquet de biscuits ou de gâteau en laissant le temps passer. Mais il c'était fait une promesse en partant avec le blond.

Pour Pearl il serait prêt à tout, même à devoir courir jusqu'à l'autre bout de la région pour voir un sourire sur le visage de son ami. Il ferait tout pour l'accompagner jusqu'à bout et peut être trouvé le courage de tout lui dire une fois arriver à la ligue de Sinnoh. Peut-être de lui avouer les sentiments qu'il n'arrive pas à comprendre mais qui sont si agréables quand ils sont tous les deux.


End file.
